


Just Hold Me, Please

by softnsquishable



Series: Emo Quartet One Shots [18]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Stomach Ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnsquishable/pseuds/softnsquishable
Summary: Ryan knows Brendon always /wants/ attention, so he fails to recognize when he actually /needs/ it.





	Just Hold Me, Please

“Ry-aaaan, my tummy hurts.”

Ryan sighed through his nose, glancing behind him to the back row of the van. Brendon was sitting there, an unhappy pout on his face as he rubbed his belly with one hand. It was no secret Brendon was sort of a whiner sometimes, especially when he wanted attention. The fact that Ryan had been ears deep in an audiobook for the past few days hadn’t gone unnoticed, and Ryan was sure his boyfriend was just craving some physical contact.

“You’ll feel better when the car gets off this back road,” Ryan assured him. “Try sipping some water. Or maybe you’re just hungry again.” He knew Brendon could get cranky and achy when he forgot to eat, or didn’t out of nerves. Anxiety could also be giving him some tummy trouble too. Bottom line, Ryan wasn’t worried.

Brendon still pouted, but complied, not complaining again for the rest of the car ride. They got through soundcheck, and not one whine came from the singer. Ryan figured Brendon had given up, and he smiled a little to himself for not giving in. 

The show passed and they all headed back to the hotel room. Spencer suggested ordering pizzas, and everyone agreed, passing on toppings ideas. The boys laughed and talked through the meal about this and that. They were a little too wrapped up in their talking to realize Brendon hadn’t really eaten, just sort of picked at a piece before excusing himself to bed for the night. The others trailed off soon enough after for what seemed to be a regular night.

It was maybe five am when Ryan woke up. After checking the clock and realizing he didn’t have to use the bathroom, Ryan rubbed his eyes a little, trying to figure out why he was up. He shifted to his side to get back to sleep.

“Mmm…don’t shake the bed, please.”

Ryan’s eyes opened again and he looked over at the figure of Brendon beside him. Brendon’s knees were curled up a bit, and he had an arm draped over himself, hand pressed to his middle. Brendon’s eyes were closed, but his face was slightly scrunched, and he was biting the inside of his lip. Ryan sat up carefully. 

“You okay, B?” Ryan asked, shifting his own hair back a bit.

“Noo…stomach hurts.” Brendon groaned softly, hugging his stomach as his muscles tightened in another pained spasm. “Ugh…really bad.”

“Oh, B-den.” Ryan scooted closer, reaching over to rub Brendon’s back softly. “How long’s it been hurting?”

“Since the car…earlier.” Brendon looked up at him, eyes squinted in pain. “It’s only gotten worse s-since then.”

Ryan frowned, watching Brendon curl in on himself again. Damn it, now he felt bad. Brendon had been sick all day, and he’d just been shrugging it off like it was nothing. 

“I’m sorry, baby,” Ryan said softly. “Is there anything I can do to help make it better?”

“Hold me…please,” Brendon requested weakly, with a little cough.

Ryan nodded, slipping into bed behind Brendon. He put his arms around him, sliding his hands under Brendon’s to softly rub his belly. Ryan could feel how tense Brendon was, practically feel his inflamed insides churning discontentedly with what little he’d eaten earlier. 

“This feel good, honey?” Ryan asked, continuing his gentle massage.

“Mmm…little bit.” Brendon swallowed a little, trying to breathe evenly. “Don't stop.”

“I won’t, love, promise.” Ryan kissed the back of his hair, his slim fingers working over Brendon’s pale, smooth skin. 

“Ryan…can you…sing me to sleep?” Brendon asked meekly after a little while. 

“Anything for you, dear.” Ryan adjusted them gently in the bed, pulling the blankets up a bit before he started softly singing a little lullaby he remembered from when he was younger.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
“You make me happy when skies are gray  
"You’ll never know dear, how much I love you  
"Please don’t take my sunshine away…”

Brendon smiled softly as his boyfriend continued to soothe him softly. He didn’t feel well, but he felt a lot better, and the rubs and singing were working wonders for him. Before he knew it, he’d fallen fast asleep in Ryan’s loving arms.


End file.
